All Hell Breaks Loose
All Hell Breaks Loose is the twenty-second episode of the third season and the 66th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Piper and Prue are exposed as witches, Phoebe sacrifices herself to the dark side to save them but the deal destroys them all. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Matt Malloy as Dr. Griffiths *Mercedes Colón as Elana Dominguez Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Shax and The Source of All Evil *Marianna Elliott as Alice Hicks *Mark Bennington as Cameraman *Joe O'Connor as News Editor *Margaret Easley as News Director *Tommy Hicks as Captain *Rebekah Louise Smith as Female Classmate Featuring *Lee Spencer as Lawyer *Joe Torrenueva as Reporter#1 *John Torbett as Reporter #2 Magical Notes Book of Shadows thumb|The entry on Shax. Although the entry was not featured in the episode, it was included in the mini Book of Shadows of the Charmed Magazine and seen in the Book of Shadows bonus feature on the season 8 dvd. Shax, The Source's Assassin Demonic hitman called out for only the top assignments by the Source. Corporealizes out of wind and air. Method of attack is a ferocious blast of wind that can be lethal to its victim. To vanquish Shax chant: Is a demon of Evil winds that blows that which forms below no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell. Spells *The spell to vanquish Shax requires more than one witch to be succesful. When Phoebe cast it by herself, she only wounded Shax, making him turn into the wind. Prue and Piper later cast the spell and successfully vanquished him. *Phoebe rewords the "Magic to Magic" spell to send herself to Cole. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below, :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell. Potions *Phoebe uses a potion to reverse the spell Raynor cast on Cole. Powers *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition of Dr. Griffiths' death (offscreen before the episode starts). *'Whirling:' Type of teleportation used by Shax. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper and Prue. *'Aerokinesis:' Shax used aerokinetic blast to attack Prue and Piper and to kill Dr. Griffiths. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Shax. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Shax (off-screen) to reform after being blown up by Piper. *'Flaming:' Type of teleportation used by The Source. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to deviate Shax's aerokinetic blast, to fling Alice Hicks, to close the conservatory door, to fling the reporter and the cameraman, to fling innocents to make way for her car, to fling a SWAT member and to enhance her strength to push a SWAT member. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by Tempus to reset time. Notes and Trivia * Prue dies for the third and final time in this episode. Coincidentally This is the third and final episode directed by Shannen Doherty. * Prue died the least amount of times, but she is the only sister who stays dead for the remainder of the show. Prue does return in the comics. * Piper dies for the fourth time this episode. * Continuing the Charmed season finale tradition, the manor's door is closed magically. This time, however, it is violently done by Shax as he leaves the manor. * Phoebe is the first Charmed One to enter the Underworld. * Piper's line: "We dodged another bullet" early in the episode is ironic as it's she who gets shot later. *Matt Malloy, who portrays Dr. Griffiths, also starred in an episode of House M.D. The episode was named Love Hurts, which is also a season 1 episode of Charmed. It also starred John Cho, who portrayed Mark Chao, in "Dead Man Dating". * This is the last episode to feature the original Charmed Ones. * In this episode, each of the sisters only uses one power. ** Prue uses her Telekinesis, but doesn't use her Astral Projection power. ** Piper uses her Molecular Combustion power, but doesn't use her immobilization power. ** Phoebe gets a Premonition (it is mentioned), but does not use her Levitation power. * This is the first episode where the Source of All Evil is seen on the show, and the only time Michael Bailey Smith appears as the Source. * Michael Bailey Smith appears as both Shax and the Source in this episode. * The CW's Supernatural also has a two-part episode titled All Hell Breaks Loose, which was also a season finale. It also shares another element, the death of a main character though events orchastrated by the main villain at the time. Prue is killed after the Source sends his assassin to kill the Charmed Ones, to stop their interferences, Sam Winchester is killed after being placed in a situation where only one person out of a group of chosen individuals was meant to survive, to help the demon Azazel to bring his plans to fruition. * Although being mentioned, Tempus does not appear in this episode. He is revealed to still be alive, but reversing time again results in him being vanquished. * Shannen Doherty posted in her Twitter feed that this was her favorite episode of Charmed. * This episode is the highest ranked episode of Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.7 rating. * The wall, which Prue was blasted through to her death, is the same wall Prue threw Victor into in "Thank You For Not Morphing". * During season 3, the Charmed Ones vanquished 22 demons, five trolls, three warlocks, one darklighter, one priestess, one banshee and one life essence. In addition, Cole vanquishes seven demons and one mortal, while three demons and two darklighters vanquish each other - a total of 47 evil beings. * The consequences of exposure were stated by Prue and Phoebe in the episode Out of Sight. Specific examples of what they imagined were confirmed during this episode: ** "If we're exposed we're gonna have every crazy hounding us day and night." ** "Not to mention the media circus on our front lawn." * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. *Prue was able to fling a person out while simultaneously closing the doors similar to her grandmother in "That '70s Episode". *During a panel at Supanova in 2016, Shannen revealed that at the time of filming this episode, she, the cast, and the crew, did not know this would be her final episode. This was decided in between filming of Season 3 and Season 4. Cultural References *The saying "All Hell Breaks Loose" is commonly used when a situation spirals out of control and becomes chaotic/violent. * When going through the list of interviewers interested in the girls, Piper reveals that watching Barbara Walters makes Prue cry. She also mentions Oprah Winfrey. Glitches * After watching Dr. Griffith on TV, Prue and Piper walk to the conservatory you can see a person from the window standing wearing a brown long-sleeve shirt and black slacks. * There is no blood on Prue's hands when she leaves the house with Piper after she'd been shot. Inside the house, Prue held Piper and looked at her hand full of blood. * When time resets, Prue says she felt a chill and the camera shoots to the stairs. If you look closely half a second before the camera cuts to Piper, you can see a hand moving at the top corner of the stairs. *When Piper is blasted by Shax, she is standing in front of the archway, though when she is hit, her position changes and she is blasted through the wall. Music * After opening credits: Depeche Mode, "Dream On" Gallery Behind the Scenes 3x2201.jpg Quotes :Piper: Ahh, what happened? :Leo: You guys almost died, that's what happened. :Piper: Yeah, well, what else is new. :Piper: Hello Leo, nice of you to orb in. Where've you been?! :Darryl: Whoa, Prue, Prue. Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves. :Prue: Yeah, I—I know that, Darryl, but first things first, all right? Try and buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can. (to Leo) And you, why don't you get back up there and whitelight a fire underneath your bosses' butts? :Dr. Griffiths: What are you? :Shax: The end. International Titles *'French:' Adieux (Good-byes) *'Czech:' Rozpoutalo se peklo (All Hell Broke Loose) *'Russian:' Ад выходит из-под контроля vyhodit iz-pod kontroǉa (The Hell Runs Away) * Serbian: Sav pakao na slobodi (All Hell Breaks Loose) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El infierno se revela (Hell Reveals Itself) *'Spanish (Spain):' El infierno se desata (Hell Breaks Loose) *'Italian:' Il Segreto Svelato (Secret Revealed) *'German:' Das Ende (The End) *'Hungarian:' A vég'' (The End)'' * 'Finnish: '''Katastrofi (''The Disaster) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 3